How to Love
by Stratagirl
Summary: He wasn't sure why he was feeling this way about the fox, but he would soon find out. Join Hiei as he discovers his feelings for the fox. enjoy! :


**How To Love**

**A Yu Yu Hakusho oneshot.**

** This will have malexmale pairing and other things that go on...noo! They won't do that! My stories, at the most, have kissing, that is it! Soo if you don't like cuddly, sweet malexmaleness then please turn back now. Ohh! and this story is for you...moonlightshadow123, I hope you enjoy it and find it sweet and well to your liking :) Have a great day to everyone and happy writings:D Warning, this is my first attempt at this pairing, so please forgive any uhh ooc ness :D Now on with the story:D :waves happily to the readers:) **

* * *

Hiei was walking in the park of the town that Kurama lived in. He had the fox on his mind lately and it was annoying the fire demon to no end. Why the hell was he thinking about some fox that was part human, sure Kurama was a warrior with great strength and love for his friends and family but he was part human, so shouldn't that have caused Hiei to stop thinking about him in such ways. Plus there was the fact that the humans had this weird way of looking at two men being together, but Kurama was different, wasn't he? Demons don't care if it is a girl and a guy, two girls, two guys, it was all the same. Hiei shrugged it off and made his way to a high standing tree. He stood there, wind blowing strongly, but the fire demon just stood there, strong against the wind that threatened to knock him off the tree top.

"Stupid humans and their way of thinking and their logics. What none sense." and then he disappeared and went to demon world.

* * *

There he took his annoyance and frustration out on some not so low level demons. He was so focused on his thoughts and his anger that for once, in his life, he lost focus and a low level demon got a shot in and left a long deep gash across his arm with the dragon on it.

"Annoying! That is what you all are! Annoying and weak! Get out of my way and be gone!" with that Hiei took his sword and went on a swinging frenzy and killed all the not so low level demons surrounding him. They all fell in heaps around Hiei. He just slumped down, breathing heavily and looking mad and pissed off. Just when he stood up and sheathed his sword is when he felt a high power coming his way, he unsheathed his sword and got ready to attack the stupid demon that dared challenge him, exspeucally when he was in this kind of mode. How stupid was the demon to challenge him, Hiei, the fire demon who could kill anyone in his path.

The demon that had been coming toward Hiei was an Ice demon. Hiei smiled his cocky, semi bad ass smile "SSS...you demons never learn your lessons. Looks like I'll have to teach it to you again. Come, because death is waiting for you." As the demon approached Hiei it let out a wide spread of ice shards, of which two caught Hiei, the fire demon was surprised, but smiled all the same.

"Pathetic!" And charged the demon with his sword pointed to kill the ice demon. But all he got was air and the demon leaped into the air and as he came down gave Hiei what we would call a knuckle sandwich, with all the fixings, a bleeding lip, a cut below the eye, and even added a bonus bruise which was caused by the knuckle sandwich slipping from his face to his shoulder blade. While Hiei was distracted from the surprise attack the ice demon took that chance to unsheathe his sai's and pierced both Hiei's shoulder blades, this in turn caused Hiei to cry out.

"Ahhh! You insolent ice beast!" And took the arms of the ice demon and threw him the rest of the way to the ground.

Hiei landed in time with the ice demon and started to walk away, thinking that the ice demon was permanently defeated, how wrong he was.

"Ahhh!" The ice demon has somehow masked his energy, making it looked like he was knocked out.

The ice demon laughed lowly in his throat and said with a high voice, almost famine.

"Ohh Hiei, how pathetic you look right now. Come, you can surely do much better than this. You are usually so quick and careful with your kills. What is on your mind that is distracting you so?"

Hiei knew that voice, yes how could he forget a voice like that. It was Kiki, the Ice demon, she was the second strongest ice demon in demon world.

"Leave Kiki, I have no interest in wasting my time with a weak women and demon for that matter." Hiei said as he slowly and with a bit of a sway, due to his injuries, made his way back to human world.

Kiki was getting mad, and didn't like the way Hiei was talking to her.

"How dare you speak with such disrespect to me! I am soupier to you! You will learn the true power of my strength!" Kiki's yelled in rage and then leaped for Hiei as he mumbled "Stupid women." and she tackled him to the ground, at least she thought she did. and when she got to her feet all she managed to do was tackle a bush to the ground.

"Ahh! you will pay for that fire demon!" Hiei wasn't listening and didn't want to waste any more of his time listening to this annoying and weak ice demon. He was making his way to the edge of Demon world, where the Human world began, but before he got to the edge, the ice demon had summoned some of her minions. They were quick to attack Hiei and he was so tired and out of it that he didn't bother to dodge them, thinking there were some more low level demons, how wrong he was.

Sure they looked like low level demons but that is where they got most people and demon's. They were tiny and looked frail but inside they carried a very dangerous poison that if someone should get it in their blood stream it would cause them to die quiet painfully and slowly, it took a whole day for the potion to kill the person. First they would start with the chills and then then would start to cough uncontrollably and then they would go into a fever and then the potion would cause the person/demon to become weak and hard for them to walk, their spirit energy would lower and cause them to be very valuable to any enemy or strange demon/human.

Hiei just stood there, eyes widening. He just looked in front of him, out in the space in front of him, not really looking at anything or anyone, just looking. The potion had started to spread already. There was a quick swish! and then the fire demon was gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Kurama had seen what was happening to Hiei and thought now was the time to interrupt him and this ice demon. He jumped quickly from the high tree branch and made a quick swish and grabbed Hiei and they were out of there in a blink of an eye.

Kurama ended up taking Hiei to Genkai's property, somewhere in the forest. Then he preceded to go to a tree that had medical materials, like bandages and such. Hiei winched a bit, but try not to let it show as Kurama leaned him against a tree so he could go to the stream close by and wet the cloth he had in his hand.

Hiei grunted out as he spoke to Kurama, before he could make his way to the stream "What are you doing fox, I don't need help, just some rest." and then winced again, his wounds were bad and he was bleeding badly, Kurama knew he had to get those wounds cleaned and get him bandaged up. Kurama made his way to the stream and soaked the cloth with cool water and then made his way back to Hiei, but upon is arrival he noticed that Hiei was shaking, this was odd and not good, considering that Hiei was a fire demon.

Kurama rushed to his side and took hold of both of Hiei's shoulders and shook him gently "Hiei, Hiei...what happened, what did that ice demon do to you. Hiei!"

Hiei grimaced but not because of the chills, Kurama was yelling at him like he was deaf of which wasn't the problem. Hiei gritted his teeth and as they started to chatter he said "I'm getting cold, I'm not deaf fox!"

Kurama sighed in a bit of relief but not total relief, whatever that ice demon did it wasn't good and the effects were already starting to take affect on him. Kurama moved as fast as he could to clean up his wounds and bandage him up. Then after that he took him to a room in the back of the temple that he had build, it had all his plants and what not in there for remades and what not. There was a bed in a separated room that he had laid Hiei on. He had to find out what type of poison it was before he could start to make an antidote for it. It was hard, considering he had never seen this happen to anyone. He had to think quickly. So far the systems were the chills, what else could there be, he couldn't wait for all the symptoms, then it would be late, he couldn't wait that long,

He was on his way to find Hiei and asl him something important. He had found him but he was preoccupied with that ice demon. Kurama thought suddenly _That's it! But what did she do. No it wasn't her _He stood there thinking and then remembering the little, what he thought, were lower level demons attacked Hiei _Thats right! That is when I jumped in, he looked weak by that point. I need to find one of those demons...and I think I just did. _Kurama ended that last thought just as he felt a demon very close by. He decided to surprise this demon and get some very important information he need for Hiei, for his life.

Kurama had succeeded in sneaking up behind the demon.

He walked lightly and cautiously to the demon that was looking in through some bushes to where Hiei laid in bed, now starting on his second symentom which was coughing uncontrollably.

Kurama laid a hand on the demon and turned him around and stared at the demon with such anger in his eyes that it made the demon's whole body shake with fear and Kurama thought _And he should be afraid, if Hiei dies then so shall he and his friends. _Kurama was by nature, a good, gentle and sweet person, but get on his bad side or mess with the people he cared for dearly then consider yourself dead.

He said very slowly and with a low voice but high enough for the demon to hear "What did you and your friends do to my friend. I would confess or consider yourself six feet under."

Kurama's eyes were glowing with an intense anger that made the demon stutter as he spoke."W...we poisoned him. Our mis...mistress ordered it. She wanted the famous fi...fire demon Hiei, to die, So she could be the stro...strongest in demon world. "

Kurama grabbed the demon by the collar of his shirt and brought him almost nose to nose with him and asked with venom coming from his words "What kind of poison did you use?" he started to grip the shirt even tighter after he asked.

The demon shook more and said while stuttering "We pos...poisoned him with i..ice poison, it's only found in the village of the ice demons."

Kurama threw the demon to the ground but before he could escape Kurama took out a rose and brought out his Rose Wip and quickly disposed of the demon, turning him into many pieces. He made his way to the room with Hiei and noticed that Hiei was now coughing uncontrollably. Kurama started on the anti-poison, but it would take him a few hours, he hoped he would make it in time.

It was about two hours later and Hiei went into his third symptom which was a high fever. Kurama quickly went over to Hiei when he saw the fire demon start to sweat and shake at the same time, he still had the chills and was still coughing but now it seemed he was going into another symptom of the poison, which was a fever, Kurama concluded after taking his hand off the fire demons forehead. After checking on Hiei Kurama went back to his task at hand. About another two hours later he came back with a vile that held the anti-poison and propped Hiei up on his arm and had him take the liquid.

Hiei made a coughing sound, most likely to the taste of the liquid and then he started to get tired. The liquid had two affects to the person it was given to, one it would help get rid of the poison and second it would cause the person to become very tired and sleep while the antidote took affect.

Kurama climbed up on the bed and took Hiei's head and laid it in his lap. He stayed like that with Hiei until morning. At some point of the night one of Kurama's hand went from his side to the side of Hiei's head. Kurama could hear birds chirping and his eyes suddenly flew open and he quickly looked down at the still sleeping Hiei. Kurama giggled to himself lightly and thought _He looks like a innocent child sleeping there. He looks so cute and peaceful. _

Hiei was having a dream and in the dream he dreamed that _he was laying in a meadow of flowers, why flowers he thought but then on closer inspection he noticed they were roses, and the sent of them reminded him of Kurama. No! his mind screamed. Why...why was he thinking of the fox in such a way. He didn't love anyone, nobody, but slowly he was beginning to find that he was indeed starting to fall for the fox, maybe even...fall in love with him! Hiei thought __**but how can I love another? Idiot...it's possible, if the stupid Kuwabara boy could fall in love and find someone **__then surely he could do the same. Just as his thoughts ended he felt hands on the side of his cheeks and he focused his eyes on the face that was staring down at him and found it was none other than the fox himself! Hiei wanted to say, Fox what are you doing?, but before he could Kurama captured the fire demon lips with his own. For a moment Hiei's eyes widen and then they returned back to their normal state and he fell into the kiss. It was so warm, sweet, and loving. It held so many emotions and at the same time it was so fierce and firey. Hiei was lost in the moment and just as Kurama started to lower himself on Hiei's body the fire demon started to hear other sounds, like chirping. _

Hiei groaned a bit and thought _Wish those annoying little beast would stop with their racket before I kill them all_ and brought a hand up to rub the side of his head but found that another warm hand was there instead, and his eyes flew open and he looked up to find the sleeping form of Kurama sitting there with his head in the foxes lap.

Kurama could feel Hiei moving a bit and after a few seconds the movement had woken the fox demon from his slumber. Kurama looked down at Hiei looking up at him.

Hiei then, without thinking jumped to his knees and brought the fox down on top of him and kissed him with all the emotions the fire demon could muster. Kurama was shocked! He always thought he would be the first to approach and well...kiss Hiei, how wrong he was.

Kurama smiled into the kiss and places a hand to the side of Hiei's head and started to rub his thumb up and down the side of the fire apperations head. Kurama had returned the kiss with equal emotions. After a few moments both needed air and so the kiss was ended and both sat in a kneeling position on the bed.

Hiei quirked his mouth to the side and then his eyes and then looked back at Kurama, the fox just smiled that kind and sweet smile. Hiei just "Hn" and then sat cross legged and took the fox by the wrist of one of his hands and brought his head down on his lap. It was the foxes turn to rest in Hiei's lap.

Kurama laid there looking up at Hiei as the fire demon closed his eyes.

Kurama then said "Hiei."

Hiei responded with "Quiet fox and go to sleep already. I'm tired and i'm sure you are too. So sleep." and Hiei brought a hand down to the side of Kurama's head and let it lay there, thumb rubbing gently up and down making the fox fall asleep along with Hiei himself.

The two feel asleep, comforting each other with their presence and their love for each other. Though no words were said the actions taken place spoke louder than any words that would have been spoken.

The End:)

* * *

**Please don't kill me, it was my first try at a HieixKurama oneshot and it was written for moonlighshadow123. :D I hope you liked it moonlighshadow123 :) Have a great day everyone and happy writings:waves happily!:**


End file.
